Restaurants often heat bread-type food products, referred to hereinafter as bread products, ranging from bread slices to buns, rolls, croissants, bagels, and the like. Such heating may include warming, toasting or browning (also known as a Maillard reaction), and steaming.
At times, it may be desired to process different parts of a food product differently, although the food product is desired to be completed or assembled at the same time. For example, a club-type sandwich typically includes a bun with a top, a center, and a bottom. Such a sandwich often requires the center to be toasted on both sides, while the top and bottom need only be toasted on one side.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heating device that can heat multiple parts of a food product so that all components are heated in substantially the same amount of time.